The Tape Goes to New York
by Shenron-puppy and Dagger-kitty
Summary: Shenron, Jody, and Braun are enjoying there time away from home, when they come across a video. Being bored they watched it. Chapter 8 finished! WOO!
1. The annoying phone

The Tape goes to New York

Shenron: YOHA PEOPLES!

Jody: Hey guys

Braun: Hey, and for those of you who don't know my sister, be afraid, be very afraid...

Shenron: Braun are talking to yourseslf, that doesn't say much for your mental health

Braun: Like you have any, and you don't even have sanity either.

Shenron: I know isn't it great!

Braun and Jody: --; (A/n for those of you who don't know what an anime sweat drop is, tooo bad!

Braun looks up to the sky and yells: WHY, GOD! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE RELATED TO THIS IGNORAMOUS!

Jody: Any way, I shall say the disclamer .: clears throat :. We do not own the movie Ring nor any of the original charactors

Shenron: now, ON WITH THE FIC!

The house was quiet and the only living human beings in the house that they rented in New York were Jody, Braun, and Shenron. Shenron was going to the world series baseball game that ended four months ago, and Braun was in college, but decided to tag along cause his college was boring him, and his sister needed his money. Jody was just there for the ride. Shenron was sitting on the couch in the rented living room upsidedown, staring blankly at the tv. Braun was sitting next to her, trying really not to hit her and knock her over. Jody was out.

Shenron was a five feet and a half with green with a silver streak on her left side. She had forest green eyes and always wore a dog collar. Her brother though, just wears a hat all the time. He is two inches shorter than Shenron cause he is younger than her, with red hair and a chain around his neck.

After a while, Braun's erges got the better of him and he pushed Shenron off the couch. She screeched and fell to the floor. Just as Shenron was about to verbally heras him the door opened to reveal Jody. She was holding an unmarked tape in her hand and was panting as if she had been running.

"Hey Jody, Whats that you got there?" Braun questioned.

"I don't know what its called, but the guy who sold it to me said it would be the scariest movie I would ever see." Jody said walking over to the siblings.

"Well lets pop it in! Its got to better than the trash Shenron is watching." Braun said looking down at his sister who had gotten herself hooked onto the tv again.

"Oh Shenron, I'm sorry, but the pretty show is going to go away right now." Jody said, poping the movie into the VCR.

Shenron growled, but immidietly stopped when the tv sprang to life with the movie. On it was a whole bunch of randomness from the ring movie thing (A/n does anyone know what to call it?) and then it was over. Shenron had watched with eagerness, but upon its stopping, she ran up to the tv and hugged it.

"NO! THE TV STOPPED!" Shenron started crying then looked back at her brother. "HOW DID THEY DO THAT!"

"Simple that freaky movie is-" The phone rang and everyone except Shenron jumped. Braun went to answer it, but Shenron grabbed it away from him.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY BROTHERS LOGIC!" and hung up. She turned back to him, "Now you were saying something about-" The phone rang again, Shenron answered it and yelled at them again. "If its that important, get over here and and tell him that yourself."

She hung up on them again and turned to her brother. She pointed her finger at him and was about to say something when the phone rang again. She unpluged the only phone in the house and went back to ask her brother to ask the question that was so rudely interutpted before. But yet again the phone rang again. Braun and Jody, were scared, the phone was ringing and it wasn't even connected.

"What is going on." Braun asked. Shenron picked up the phone.

"LOOK, I AM ASKING A VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION! SO STOP CALLING YOU FREAK!" Shenron hung up on them again. The phone started ringing again and before Shenron could chuck the phone out the window Braun turned on the tv. Shenron immidietely dropped the phone and sat down staring blankly at the tv.

"How did you know that would stop her?" Jody asked

Braun looked at her, his fear still mounting, "Once you live with her for 19 years, you learn what keeps her occupied." he said his voice cracking from the fear. He slowly picked up the phone. "He-hello?"

"You will die in seven days." a voice croaked out of the phone and hung up.

"Hello? Hello!" Braun yelled into the phone. He started rubbing his temples and walked in circles. "What could it be? Was that an apperition? I'm going crazy, just because I'm scared, I'm holusinating, ya thats it! Just a-"

"Braun, just hang up the phone, someone is just playing a..." Jody's cell phone had just started ringing. She sat there staring at the phone. She picked it up and looked at the number. There was none. She opened it, "hello?" she answered in a weak voice.

"You will die in seven days," the same voice croaked. Jody threw the phone, not seeing were it went. It boinked Shenron on the head and landed in her lap. Shenron looked down at her lap and then back at the tv, then back at the phone, then back to the tv. Braun turned off the tv and slumped into the couch, his eyes as big as plates. Jody was sitting on the chair trying to breathe with her eyes closed.

Shenron looked from one to the other, uterly confused as to why they were so scared. Then the phone in her lap rang. She was getting really annoyed at that constant ringing of the phone. She answered it by yelling again, "STOP CALLING! I AM NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU!" Then she hung up. It started ringing again, so she walked into the kitchen, filled the sink with water, and dropped it in. The phone made a sizzle sound.

She smiled triumphantly and was about to walk back into the living room when the phone started ringing again. She took it out of the water and ripped it into tiny pieces. "There no more phone." She smiled widely and walked into the living room. The unpluged phone started ringing.

Shenron: ugg, I hate mushy moments.

Braun: Shenron, what are you talking about?

Shenron: ; nothing.

Jody: She's confusing me, so lets just get this over with.

Braun: Ya, I agree, so people R&R. And-

Shenron: NO YOU IDIOTS! DON'T LET THEM FUSE! BAKA'S!

Jody: please don't run into a Shenron.

Shenron: I hate androids.


	2. The Mornings Findings

The Tape Goes to New York

Shenron: WEE WOO WEE WOO! And welcome to CHAPTER 2!

Braun: I think it would sufice to just say hello sis.

Jody: Hi guys! And thank you krazypirategurl, I was wondering if Shenron was as stupid as to spell it wrong.

Shenron: -.-; oops... ANY WAY! Fortunately for me I have people to tell me when I'm stupid!

Braun: Everyone does, thats just how stupid you are.

Shenron: Well at least I'm smarter than a computer!

.: the computer flashes on the screen "NO YOUR NOT!" :.

Shenron: Stupid peice of crap.

.: computer flashes "At least I'm not as stupid as you" :.

Shenron: .: hits the computer until it stops flashing words :. If all else fails, hit it!

Jody: Ok, well I'm just going to do the disclaimer now .: clears throat :. We do not own Ring or any of its original charactors.

Shenron: Ya, I have to go back to the insulting computer but, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mornings Findings

Braun woke up and stared at the ceiling. He was laying in his blue sheeted bed, in the clothes he had worn the day before. He sat up and stared at the green wall with the circle window. He rubbed his eyes from the night time sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock, it said 9:00 A.M. He got out of bed and got dressed. He had pulled on his black shirt with a white stripe on it and a jacket that was short sleeved and green. He had also put on a pair of dark blue jeans.

He walked downstairs and looked into the living room. Shenron was sitting on the floor by the phone and everytime the phone rang she would pick it up, say shut up, and hang back up. Finally as Braun watched, Shenron got annoyed and answered it. (a/n FINALLY!) "HELL FREAKING LO!"

"You will die in seven days." The voice croaked and the line went dead. Shenron hadn't noticed this and was talking into the phone at the deadness.

"Actually it should be more like six days since I watched the tape yesterday, and actually it should be even more like eight days since Saterday and Sunday don't count." Shenron said into the phone. Braun stared at his sister as though she were psycho.

"Shenron, your amount of mental health is showing again." Braun said shaking his head and walking into the kitchen.

"What! Where?" Shenron looked herself over. Braun just shook his head more. Once he got into the kitchen he smelled eggs and bacon, and Jody was cooking them.

"I can't believe it, your cooking." Braun started laughing.

"Well, I thought it would get my mind off of last night." Jody listened for a second. "I guess Shenron finally got too annoyed."

"Yes, well, no matter what she does, she ceases to amaze me. Do you really believe that we'll die a week form now?" Braun looked over at his friend from his spot at the table. Jody had just got done cooking was setting everything on the table. Shenron ran into the kitchen and skidded past the table, falling on her butt while she was trying to stop. "Shenron what do you think about this whole movie, dieing thing."

Shenron stood up rubbing her butt. "Its all quite simple to me, the woman in the video commited suicide because of something she did, and the thing that she did something to has come to kill until it doesn't hate anymore."

Braun and Jody stared at Shenron as she sat down, amazed that she had said something smart for once. Shenron reached for the bacon and noticed that they were staring at her. "What?"

"You realize you not only spoke logic that makes sense, but you are also talking about a possibility that a ghost that could possibly kill you?" Braun asked.

"What?" Shenron said confused.

"Nevermind."

"Any way, if we want to live, it looks as though we have to go to the source, which means one very frightening thing," Shenron yet again said smartly and dramatically. "We must go to the evil, doomed library."

Braun fell off his chair at what his sister said, and Jody almost fell down from laughing. Braun got back onto his chair and rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the inevitable migrane. Jody got up and got Braun a cup of coffee setting down in his hand so that he knew it was there. Braun took it thankfully and drank the whole cup in a few gulps. Shenron finished everything off and walked over to the key rack. She then grabbed the only pair of keys to the rental car left without anyone looking and walked outside. Braun and Jody got to the key rack and found that there were no keys to grab.

"Do you think we have time to right a will?" Braun asked Jody.

Jody, who has never been in the same car as Shenron when she was driving, said very confused, "Why would we need to write a will, we're just going to the library."

* * *

Shenron: sorry it took so long to get this up, but I have been sick in bed for the last feew days, and grounded off of it for the other ones. 

Braun: Ya, and unfortunately I couldn't write it cause its her computer. -.-

Jody: anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one if you like the last one, and hope that you never come in contact with Shenron, shes scary.

Shenron: I AM NOT!

.: computer flashes "And shes stupider than a stuffed animal." :.

Shenron: well of course, no one is smarter than a stuffed animal, except maybe the bunnies.

Braun: Not the bunny thing.

Shenron: They will take over the world, and then they will share there wealth of the world with the evil little ducks, the evil of the ducks.

Jody: yes, well, Shenron I think its time for you to get some medication.

Braun: Just because I pushed you in a pond with millions of ducks, and now your scared to death of them, it doesn't mean that they are taking over the world.

Shenron: Believe whatever you want, but I shall be prepared for the bunny and duck invasion.

Jody: I think we should rap this up, so Shenron doesn't scare away any of our readers.

Braun: I agree, so people R&R and make sure you don't run into Shenron.

Shenron: Androids scare me.


	3. The car and library

The Tape Goes to New York

Shenron: Yoha peoples! And welcome to chapter three!

Braun: yes, hello, for those of you who read this.

Jody: Well, its not like no one is reading it, at least we know that we have one reader.

Shenron: YES! And I have to get counciling by a psychologist that is being hired by my parents for my androids and duck phobia.

Braun: you spelled psychologist right! O.O

Shenron: YES! And I must thank the dictionary for that!

Jody: Shenron, thats cheating.

Shenron: I know, but I kept hearing the theripist telling me that word so I looked it up!

Braun: -.-; I swear she is not related to me.

Shenron: Thats not what mom and dad say!

Jody: Anyways, I think I should do the disclaimer. .: clears throat :. We do not own Ring or any of its original charactors.

Shenron: NOW! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 3: The car and the Library

The car's engine came to life once Braun got in the car with a helmet and a peice of paper and pencil in his lap. He was sitting in the chair beside Shenron, and Jody was in the back seat. Braun put his seat belt on and grabbed hold of his arm rests. Jody buckled up and sat waiting. Shenron moved the car into reverse, and slammed on the accelerater. The car flew out of the drive way, and onto the street. Shenron had turned the steering wheel so that the car ended up looking the way they wanted to go.

She slammed the brakes and changed it to drive. She slammed on the accelerater again, and it speed down the street.

"SHENRON! SLOW DOWN!" Jody yelled trying to grab on to anything to make sure she didn't fly out of the seat. They came to a stop sign and Shenron slammed on the brakes, looked to see if there was anyone coming then, slammed on the accelerater again. She drove basically like everyone else, except for the speeding, and slamming. It only took them six minutes instead of the normal eleven minutes it would have taken them.

Shenron got out of the car just fine, Braun got out with a little reluctance, but Jody flung out of the car and laid on the ground.

"I'm ALIVE! THANK GOD! I'M ALIVE!" Jody yelled. The people aound the library stared at them.

"Jody get up your embarassing me. Besides I just want to get in and get out." Shenron said walking into the library. Braun shook his head and followed. Jody got up, and fell.

* * *

Shenron was standing by the computer Jody and Braun had sat at, looking up things on a murder then suicide that had a cliff involved. They got it, and looked. Shenron was looking every where never resting her gaze. Braun and Jody got the information and logged off the computer. They went and sat in a chair, to go over the information. Shenron stood by and still kept looking around.

"Alright, lets take a look at this." Braun said, unfolding the papers onto the table. Jody leaned over on the other side of the table.

"It says that a woman killed her daughter, then jumped off the cliff by her house. I think we need to go to this house if we want to find out how to live through this." Jody said

"Right," Braun said, grabbing a peice of paper at the end of the table. He wrote down the address then folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Kay, you got the address, now lets get going," Shenron said grabbing both of them by the arms to the front door. Braun stopped in his tracks and folded his arms. Shenron turned around and stared at Braun. "Now is not the time to pout."

Braun stood there, staring at his sister. "No."

"BRAUN LETS GO!"Shenron yelled. Everyone around her shushed her.

Braun held out his hand, "Shenron, give me the keys."

"But...but...but...they're so shiny, and...and sparkly...and keyish," Shenron said hugging the keys. Braun stared at her with a hard look.

"No, Shenron give me the keys now." Braun said in a harsh whisper. Shenron dropped her head.

"Fine...you win." she said in a defeated whisper. Braun grabbed the keys, but didn't have enough time to get ready for Shenron grabbing his arm and dragging him and Jody out of the library. Shenron let go of them when they were at the car, threw open the door, jumped into the car, and fastened her seat belt. Braun and Jody exchanged glances, then Jody got into the suicide seat and Braun into the drivers. He turned on the car, then stratede driving, the second story window of the library burst out into flames. Braun slammed on the brakes and tuned to look at his sister, Jody turned in her seat to look at her as well. Shenron looked from on to the other, a confused look on her face.

"What? I told you it was doomed."

* * *

Shenron: WEE! .: is spinning around in computer chair :.

Braun: This is actually quite entertaining.

Jody: Your right, it is, so how long do you think it will be before she gets sick.

Braun: Probably about five hours.

Shenron: WEEEEeeeeEEEEeeeeEEEEeeeeEEEEeeee!

Braun: well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to go back to watching this very interesting show. .: grabs randomly appeared popcorn :.

Jody: Yes, nd R&R please...can I have some?

Shenron: .: appears in front of screen, zombie look on her face :. I...hate...androids. .: goes back to spinning in the chair :.


	4. The car ride over

The Tape Goes to New York

Shenron: Yoha and welcome to chapter 4 of the Tape Goes to New York! See BlackViper, I'm writing more, see, SEE! Please don't sick the androids on me! Especially not the BuffyBot! Or Android 17! THE EVIL OF THE ANDROIDS! and the ducks...

Braun: Hey, and I must thank BlackViper, Shenrons probably going to make this chapter in about a day or two, which means I will have to put up with her less.

Jody: HI! and technically its me that has to put up with her less, I mean, you live with her, and I don't.

Shenron: YUP! .: hugs Braun :.

Braun: .: trys to push away from Shenron :. NOOOO! IT BURNS US! IT BURNSSSS US!

Jody: BRAUN! Your catching the Shenron disease! NO! WE'RE LOSING HIM TO THE DARK SIDE! EVIL! ITS EVIL!

Shenron: Mahaha! I win! THE WORLD SHALL ME MINE!

Jody: ok, enough psychoticness until the beginning of the chapter, so I shall do the disclaimer. .: clears throat :. We do not own Ring or any of its original charactors.

Shenron: .: Still laughing histaicly :. anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 4

The cafe' was filled with people, but it wasn't an ordinary cafe', it was a cyber cafe'. Computers were everywhere and the second episode of Star Wars was playing on the giant screen TV in the corner. The door slammed open and everyone turned to look at the door. Shenron was standing in the door, an action figure of Fett in her hand. All the people stopped and stared at the psycho.

"Alright! I'm going to ask a simple question, no one answers, and the Fett gets it!" she shouted. All the people in the cafe' go wide eyed, and one of them steps forward.

"Ask whatever you want! Just, don't hurt him!" the person said.

"MAHAHA! I want you all to serve under me! MAHAHAHAHAHAH-" Braun walked in just then and grabbed the Fett figure.

"Sorry bout that guys, Shenron is just fresh out of the anti-Star Wars convention. But we do need to know which way it is to the next town." he explained while handing the action figure over to one of the people.

"Just go down this street and take a left after four stop signs, you'll reach a road to go the a small town just on the coast," one of the other guys said.

"Thank you!" Jody said, helping Braun drag Shenron from the cafe'.

"NOOOOO! MY LEGON OF GEEKS AND NERDS! NOOOO! I WILL BE BACK! MARK MY WORDS! I WILL RETURN! AND MY FRIEND DARTH VADER WILL KILL YOU A-" the door closed as she was yelling her threat. Shenron was still being dragged until they got to the car, and even then, Braun didn't let go of her until she was safely locked inside the door. Braun wipped the sweat from his tan face, and looked around. It was a quite little city, or at least quiter than New York City.

Jody jumped into the passenger seat, and waited patiently for Braun to get in and start the car. He took one last look around, then got in the car, started it and drove off.

* * *

They had been driving for a few hours now, and Braun was starting to think that the people in the cyber cafe', had just told him a road to get him lost as revenge. Shenron was in the back seat, amusing herself by making weird noises. She looked down to the floor of the car and found a sharpie marker that she had left there before. Jody had been asleep since about an hour ago, and was sleeping soundly. Shenron opened the sharpie and slowly sneeked up to Jody's chair, her head slowly dawning over the top of the chair. She started drawing a mustache, and cat features on her face.

Once Shenron was almost done drawing her a pair of glasses when they approached the light house. Braun stared at it in wonderment. Shenron finished the set of glasses on Jody's face and started drawing her a unibrow. Braun stopped the car, and turned off the ignition. He had not been paying attention to his bored sister cause he had been to busy driving. He looked over at Jody to wake her up, and instantly started laughing, unable to control it.

Jody was not only sporting a kelly green tank top and blue jeans, but she also had a mustache, glasses, cat whiskers, a unibrow, and a black nose. Shenron was sitting in the back seat acting like she was asleep, snoring loudly. Braun was finally able to stop laughing, and looked back at his sister. She slowly opened one eye, pausing in mid-snore. She quickly closed it upon seeing Braun looking at her though, and went back to fake snoring.

Braun threw a bag of jalapeno sunflower seeds at Shenron, and she immediately "woke up" and started eating them.

"Make sure you don't spit those out in the car okay?" Braun said getting out of the car, and into the hot summer sun. Shenron was messing with the lock, trying to get the door open, but the lock wouldn't move. Braun walked over to that side of the car, and opened the door. The door had been unlocked the whole time, and Shenron fell right out the door, kissing the ground. Shenron had yelled out, and Jody woke up, startled and screamed. She got out of the car and looked down at Shenron. Shenron looked up, saw her creation, and put on a mad scientist face.

"IT'S ALIVE!" she yelled, making her voice sound like Egor (a/n spelling is probably not right...oops!).

"What are you talking about?" Jody asked sounding confused. Braun pointed to the car, and Jody looked. The car was shiny enought that she could see herself, and screamed at the sight.

* * *

Shenron: See, done, I finished master.

Braun: oh no, now you have her into the whole, Egor thing...

Jody: At least she isn't into Spike mode.

Braun: The stupid English.

Shenron: I swear, I'm finished, stop talking I need to post this so master doesn't sick the androids on me!

Braun: loooooooook Shenron, I'm talking. HAHAHA!

Jody: ok, well, please R&R, and make sure you don't run into Shenron. .: Watches Shenron try to kill Braun :.

Shenron: .: Hits Braun with jalapeno sunflower seeds :. The androids will not get the seeds, stupid androids.

Jody: Sheron, you knocked out Braun, thats scary.

Shenron: I hate androids master...


	5. The Ring house

The Tape Goes to New York

Shenron: Yoha peoples! AND Welcome TOOOOOOOOO...Chapter 5 OOOOOOF The Tape Goes to New York!

Braun: Did you have to prolong the to, and of? Anyways hey guys.

Jody: Hi! And thank you for the AWESOME review Wolfiekins!

Shenron: Yes! THANK YOU! and of couse I had to pro...prol...prolung the to and of! Its just my nature.

Braun: Well, can your nature be a little less psychotic?

Shenron: What you see is what you get, I'm psychotic, its the way I was born!

Jody: Didn't you go and see Star Wars the other day Shenron?

Braun: Well, if you were born psychotic, and we come from the same parents...NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE PSCHOTIC!

Shenron: Come to the dark side, Braun. Its what you were born to do.

Braun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shenron: Braun...I am your sister!

Braun: Well duh.

Jody: Stop it you two, I'll do the disclaimer .: clears throat :. We do not own Ring or any of its original charactors.

Braun: I still have a lump on my head from when you knocked me out last time Shenron.

Shenron: oops...ehehehe, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 5

Braun walked up to the front door, and knocked on the door. A man came to the door, and looked behind Braun. Shenron was being chased by Jody all around the yard, with Jody screaming, "Shenron! GET BACK HERE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Excuse me sir, but may I speak to you about one of the former owners of this house?" Braun asked with the drama going on in the background.

"Uh...Sure...come on in." the man said, alittle scared. He stepped back into his house and left the door open for them to come in. Braun turned around, an angry look on his face.

"Will you two stop fighting and GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" Braun yelled at them. They stared at him wide eyed, and fearful. Braun shortened his look, and they both ran into the house. He followed behind, and the man shut the door behind them. Shenron was sitting on the man's couch, upside down, and Jody was sitting in a rocking chair, looking at Shenron evilly, the drawings still on her face. Braun sighed, and walked over to couch to sit by his sister.

The man walked into living room, took a good look at Jodi, and tried to keep himself from laughing. Jody crossed her arms, and closed her eyes, trying to not go red from embarassment. Shenron snickered.

"So, what is it that you needed to know?" the man asked, sitting down in a chair that was opposite of the rocker.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about the people who had this house before you," Braun said, shooing his sister's hand away from a tray of candy. "I'm afraid I know very little about the people who were her before me. There might be something in the basement, or maybe in the old barn. Your welcome to look around, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to know about them?"

"We are studying about them for a project, and what better way to study them, to see where they used to live." Bruan said, covering his sisters mouth before she could say anything that might freak the man out even more.

"Alright, well, do any of you need anything?" the man asked, getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Ya, where is the bathroom?" Jody asked, getting up. The man almost laughed again, but pointed upstairs. Jody zoomed up the stairs, and a load door slamming sounded.

"You two need anything?" the man asked.

"Yes," Shenron said, raising her hand up to get a piece of candy, but Braun knocked it away again. "Where is your kitchen?"

"Come with me, I'll show ya."

"Awesome." Shenron said, rolling off the couch backwards, landing on her feet. She followed the man into his kitchen, leaving Braun in the living room. Braun got up, and started looking around the house. It was very old by the look of it, but it was beautiful. He walked around the house, and found the bath room. Jody walked out of it, most of the marker off, but the little that remained was smeared, and it made her look even more holarious. Braun burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes, its so funny. I swear, Shenron will get it." Jodi said walking down the stairs. Braun started walking down the hall, when he heard Jody's voice yell, "BRAUN! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Braun ran down the stairs and ended up in a kitchen. Jody was staring up at the ceiling, when he saw her. He looked at what she was, and saw a mountain dew can was taped to the ceiling.

"Oh no."

* * *

Shenron: sorry it took so long, I just had writters block. Man does that suck. Anyway, I am FINISHED!

Jody: yes, it is over!

Braun: and if we don't post for a while, its cause Shenron will be in Iowa City, and I'm not allowed to mess with her computer when shes gone, she thinks I'll do something to it. The stupid mofo.

Shenron: I am not a mofo...but I am sad.

Jody: oh ya, Shenron also has to have phyical therapy, ain't she just doing wonderful!

Shenron: Shut it Jody, at least I don't have stuff all over my face!

Jody: I am GOing to END this thing, BEFORE I KILL YOU! Please R&R people, and see ya next time!

Braun: Ya, see ya.

Shenron: The androids did it!


	6. The cellar

The Tape Goes to New York

Shenron: WOW! I GOT ALOT OF HITS ON THIS! WOOT WOOT! And yet only one person reveiwed. I feel loved.

Braun: Hey guys, we're back for chapter 6.

Jody: Hi! I can't believe we are already on Chapter 6! Thats amazing!

Shenron: WEEE! THIS IS FUN! .: Spinning in computer chair :.

Braun: anyway, we thank the one out of...alot of people who reviewed. As for the rest of you, shame shame.

Shenron: .: stops spinning :. Yes bad peoples! .: starts spinning again :.

Jody: Yes, but its time for the disclaimer .: clears throat :. We do not own the Ring or any of its original charactors.

Shenron: .: breaks computer chair from spinning to fast :. oops...ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 6

Braun ran outside and looked to both sides of the house, and then started running to the right. Shenron had had mountain dew, even Samara should watch her back. He found a celler that was open on the side of the house. He walked up to it and looked down it.

"SHENRON!" Braun yells down the celler. Jody ran up behind him. "Come on, we have to find Shenron before she destroys something." Jody looked at Braun like he was crazy if he thought she was going down there.

"Fine, lets go before I change my mind." Jody said, swollowing loudly. The two walked down the steps into the dark of the celler. There was a distinct smell of rot and you could hear water dripping. Braun found a light bulb and turned it on. The basement was packed with old junk and pictures of the woman who killed herself. Jody was starting to get a little freaked out, for she had seen the well in the middle of the room.

"What did you two find?" a voice asked from behind them. Braun jumped, and Jody screamed. Shenron looked at them puzzled, and not hyper surprisingly.

"Why aren't you bouncing off the walls?" Braun asked while Jody was leaning against the wall, collecting her breathe.

"Hm.." Shenron thought for a second.

-Flashback-

Shenron drank the can of mountain dew. The man was watching her with interest. Shenron started to run around in circles, found tape, taped the empty can to the ceiling, and ran out the front door. She ran out of New York in a second, and ended up in Tokyo, Japan.

-end flashback-

"My brain itches." Shenron said, forgetting what she had just thought about. Braun covered his eyes, and shook his head. Jody breathed heavily, trying not to faint. Braun walked over to the well, to find that something had forced the well open. He tried to see down it, but it was too dark. Behind him, he heard Jody choke. He turned, and saw her spit something up. Shenron picked up the thing and looked at it.

"Ewwwww...even I wouldn't eat an electric mabob...thing." Shenron said, throwing it out of the cellar. Braun ran over to Jody.

"Lets get out of here, that well is starting to scare me." Jody said getting up. A loud moan came out from the well. Even Shenron seemed to be scared by it, but then her normal feelings kicked in, and she was Shenron again. Braun and Jody ran out of there as fast as they could, but Shenron walked over to the well, and spat down it.

"Moan about that!" Shenron said down the well, and walked out of the cellar, muttering something about the phone call that interupted her tv time. Braun shut the cellar door after Shenron came up and looked around. There was the house, the cellar, and a barn. He hadn't noticed the barn before then, but he saw it now. The sky was growing darker and darker, and the sun was almost gone.

"Come on, lets go thank the man, and go find somewhere to stay. Its almost dark." Braun said, grabbing Shenron, who found a worm and was playing with it.

"Awww! But what will Mr. Truman eat for dinner?" Shenron asked while being dragged by Braun and Jody, once again.

"Who is Mr. Truman?" Jody asked.

"Hes a lonely, yet happy father of six hundred, whos wife died by a shovel that a farmer used." Shenron explained.

"You mean hes that worm?" Jody asked.

"He prefers the term earth snake." Shenron said, waving to Mr. Truman. "Good by Mr. Truman! Don't forget to write! And say good bye to Toiletnater for me!"

"Your an idiot, you know that right?" Braun asked as they approached the car. Jody looked at her reflection in the car door, but the marker junk was still smeered all over her face.

* * *

Shenron: I'm done with chapter six, and chapter seven will be up soon! Although, I do have to start school soon. T.T

Braun: Yup, it'll be fun Shenron, I don't see why you hate school so much.

Jody: Ya! Its fun! I can't wait to be back!

Shenron: Well, then I might have to change that. .: pulls out plans for the schools destruction :.

Braun: .: sighs :. Well, I think we should end this, before she actually does destroy something...maybe whats left of her brain.

Jody: Yes, please R&R people.

Shenron: Prepare for destruction schools! You android run places shall DIE!


	7. The motel

The tape goes to New York

Shenron-puppy: Yoha peoples! And welcome to chapter 7 of, The Tape Goes to New York!

Braun: Hey.

Jody: HI! I'm so happy! School has started! I love school!

Shenron: So do I, they have mountain dew! In fact, I've had some today!

Braun: Oh crap. Thats not good.

Jody: I agree. Run?

Braun: Can't, this is her story. She can make us do whatever she wants. T.T

Jody: I forgot.

Shenron: I HAVE MINIONS! NOW! DO THE DISCLAIMER MINIONS!

Jody: Yes ma'am. .: clears throat :. We do not own the ring or any of its original characters.

Braun: I really wish we could run.

Shenron: MAHAHAHAHA! ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 7

"WILL YOU HURRY AND FIND SOMEWHERE TO STOP! MY LEG'S FALLING ASLEEP!"

"Theres a hotel coming up, just wait alittle longer." Braun answered, concentrating on driving more than Jody whining.

"But Shenron's so HEAVY!" Jody complained, poking the head of Shenron that had collapsed in her lap, and was now snoring alittle.

"She's lighter than you are, so just stop complaining, we just have two more miles to go." Braun said, getting really annoyed.

"No, that's my banana." Shenron muttered in her sleep. "I told you to find your own, stupid monkey king."

"SHE'S MUTTERING ABOUT BANANA'S! IF SHE BITES ME I'M BLAMING-OWWW!" Shenron bit Jody just as she was talking. Jody was about to smack her, when Braun stopped the car.

"We're here." Braun said, getting out of the car. Jody tryed to move Shenron, but she wouldn't budge. Jody, couldn't move, but Shenron seemed to be enjoying it though, and she was even still asleep. Braun, had gotten a room, and came out and looked at the car. Just as he had thought, Shenron was still asleep, and Jody was trying to get her up, and failing miserably. Braun just shook his head and walked to the car. He opened the door, and poked Shenron.

"Shenron...Shenron.." Braun whispered. Then he yelled as loud as he could, "SHENRON!" Shenron jumped a mile high, and landed on the car seat, her hand on her heart. She looked at Braun with an absolute look of disgust. He just laughed and walked to the room. He opened the door to find pitch black. He was about to walk in, when he heard something come from the darkness. It was a creak. But he thought it was just the pipes. He heard it again, just as he reached for the light switch, but this time, the sound was right above him. He slowly looked up, seeing the pitch black of the ceiling, with a pair of eyes staring right down at him.

"GOOD MORNING SAN FRANSICO!" Shenron yelled running into the room. "Its a beautiful day to just kick back and wait to die because some freaky psycho child wants to kill you for watching a weird movie!"

"Shenron." the pair of eyes were still staring at him. "I want you to look up." Shenron did as Braun said and looked up.

"Woah! They really go all out at this motel!" Shenron said, chuckling alittle.

"Thats not a prop Shenron. I think thats the girl, I think its Samara." Braun said, getting ready to flick on the light.

"Really?" Shenron reached up, and tried to grab her, but Braun flicked on the lights. "What did you do that for? I was just about to teach that ungrateful child a lesson...the hard way." Shenron had a sinister look on her face, and Braun could just imagine a cape flapping in the wind on her.

"Your psycho Shenron."

"I know!" Shenron said, as Jody came in. Braun shook his head and walked in to get ready for bed. Shenron turned to Jody who had walked into the room almost all the way wet.

"So where have you been? You missed the psycho child in all her glory."

"Washing off the last of that stupid sharpy."

* * *

Shenron: So thats chapter 7! Sorry it took so long, but I've been in school! But its up now, so don't kill me!

Braun: Yes, the wonderful school. Educaters and scholars working their hardest...it discusts me.

Jody: I don't know what your talking about, school's a blast!

Braun: You must take happy pills. Anyway, please R&R, and we'll get the next chapter up as soon as we can!

Jody: Bye till next time!

Shenron: Yup! The androids know where you sleep!


	8. The Weird Night

The Tape Goes to New York

Shenron: YOHA PEEZLEZ! I haven't been on in so long! Its nice to be back!

Jody: Ya, it is. Hi guys!

Braun: Hey, hope you guys missed us!

Jody: Well, we are in the final stages of school, so we are coming back on, cause I'm afraid that Fan fic is only for summer. I'm very sorry!

Shenron: YES ALMIGHTY READERS! PLEASE FORGIVE US! WES IS SORRY! We promise to start writing again!

Braun: Ya, what they said.

Shenron: Its almost time for my master plan to unveil itself! WOO!

Braun: I am so glad I don't go to your school.

Jody: BUT I DO! T.T

Shenron: MAHAHA! Anyway, I'm going to change things around! I'm going to make Braun do the disclaimer today!

Braun: Damn! .: clears throat :. We do not own the ring or any of its original charactors.

Jody: Oh...I lost my job.

Shenron: I am so evil! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter 8

Braun was so happy to take a shower, and just drown out everything of the world. His sisters stupidity, Jody's whining, and, of course, the crazy psycho child. As he felt the water hit him, he thought about the lay out of the house they had just gone to. The hose, the well, the barn...he knew it all had to connect somehow. To grasp that consept, would mean the end of all of this. He got out, and got dressed for bed. Then he came out into the world he dreaded, with Jody yelling at Shenron yet again.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS HER!" Jody yelled, pointing at Shenron.

"Then I'll just sleep on the floor!" Shenron said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I guess thats settled." Braun said, walking over to one of the two beds. "I'm going to sleep. Either of you two disturb me, and you will pay. And I literally mean you will pay, cause I had to pay for the hotel bill."

"Yes almighty overlord of cash!" Shenron said bowing down. Braun got into bed and turned off the light. "GAH! THE MOLE PEOPLE HAVE STOLEN THE LIGHT AGAIN!"

"Shenron, what did I say about disturbing me?" Braun said, getting annoyed at her.

"MES IS SORRY MASTER OVER LORD!" Shenron said, bowing down in the dark. Shenron curled up on the floor and was about to go to sleep, when she felt something at the back of her throat. SHe ran into the bathroom, and up from her throat came an electric buzzer cord. She looked up in the mirror and there was Samara. "So, I take it your trying to tell me something, huh? Well, heres what I say, mess with me, and your going to be more than a ghost, girly."

Samara disappeared, and Shenron was alone. She suddenly got an idea. She walked into the room and walked over to Jody. She stuck it on her head in random spots and then grabbed another sharpie marker. She started to talk to herself.

"So, now you see, that this wirey thing connects to the brain sorta part, and when electified, you get a reaction." Shenron said, drawing arrows, and lines on her face. She got down with her fun, and grabbed one end of the wires, and made an electicity buzzing noise, and quickly jumped back on the floor before Jody woke up to yell at her.

* * *

The next morning Jody jumped into the shower, with different drawings on her face, and really angry cause she now had to pay for staying at the hotel. The shower was heard turning on, and Braun turned to Shenron.

"Hey, SHenron, do you think that there is a way to stop this girl?" Braun asked her, still alittle scared of the eyes he saw the night before.

"SHE WILL PAY! OH YES! THE END OF THAT GIRL GHOST IS SO GOING DOWN! TO THE FIRERY PIT! THEN SHE WILL BURN! BURN BABY BURN! MAHAHA!"

"Shenron, you are starting to scare me." Braun said, starting to back away from her.

"Ya, there is definately a way to stop her. I'm sure we'll figure it out, I mean, we do have four days left. What could go wrong in that amount of time?" Shenron said, shrugging. Braun knew she was right, Shenron might be stupid, but she was very good at matters of importance. He looked back at Shenron to thank her, and found her sitting in a weird position. Her foot was behind her head, her hand was pushing her nose forward and her other foot was holding her up. Braun burst out laughing.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE ALMIGHTY SPIRIT SPIRIT! He shall steal your soul when you die! And then what will you do? HUH! HUH!"Shenron said, pointing and yelling at Braun.

He stopped laughing, Shenron's moment of thoughtfulness was most definately over.

* * *

Shenron: Well, thats all I can get you guys for right now. I apologize again for making you guys wait! I'M SORRY!

Jody: I think they get the point.

Braun: Whatever, anyway, I don't really think that the almighty readers care that much about your rantings.

Jody: Braun be nice! Anyway, please R&R Almighty readers!

Braun: And remember to be careful of falling Shenrons!

Shenron: The androids have teddy bears with chainsaws!


End file.
